


Second Time Around

by jeromevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual dialogue, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when things are getting heated in Jerome's trailer, the absolute worst scenario occurs, which leaves you heartbroken. Jerome has been taken to Arkham and you find it difficult to forgive him after hiding that he killed his mother and how he left you behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Second Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this story for a friend, she comes up with all the ideas and I just write it out. :)

It was a strangely quiet night at Haly's Circus so you were able to see Jerome in his trailer, where he decided to meet you after finishing up one of his sideshows. He was unusually busy, which you found a little odd because he always made time for you but the past few days just seemed different, like he was avoiding you. You started to fear the worst, that maybe he was getting bored of you after all this time, or that he got himself in some serious trouble. He plopped down on the seat next to you with that wide grin on his face, wrapping his arm around your shoulder.

"What's been keeping you so busy, Jerome?" you asked, tilting your head to the side when you looked at him.

"That grumpy, good-for-nothing bitch has been on my ass all day about our big show next week so my schedule was full, but don't you worry because I took care of everything that I needed to." he reassured. Something felt off though, it felt like he was hiding something from you but you tried to brush it off because you didn't want to be a pesky nagger like his mother.

"What a bitch, I'm sorry." you apologized softly and shook your head because you knew how much of a pain his mother could be.

"Don't be. Enough about my bitchy mother, is there something bothering you?" he raised an eyebrow, he could tell that something was on your mind.

"It's nothing. I just missed you, is all." you shrugged, smiling back at him.

He analyzed your face for a few moments before saying, "I can always tell when something's plaguing that beautiful mind of yours. You know I love that smile, but not when it's forced." his smile disappeared to a straight-faced expression.

"I haven't seen you for a while so I just thought something might have happened, like maybe you met someone." you shrugged again, trying not to make too big of a deal about it but you realized you already did by mentioning it in the first place. He chuckled when the words came out of your mouth, finding your predicament to be amusing.

"I didn't meet anyone, you fret far too much." he brushed off what you said, continuing to laugh his ass off but then suddenly whispered to himself, "I only met my limit."

"It was just a silly thought." you giggled to mask that it wasn't a genuine concern of yours, you blinked when you heard him whisper that to himself. "Huh?"

"Not important." he quickly changed the subject, "I don't think anyone will be back here for a couple of hours, we have the trailer all to ourselves." he scooted closer to you, his eyes never leaving yours. You felt your cheeks raise in temperature, you were definitely thinking of something that you could do with all the time you two had.

"I'm ready." you blurted out suddenly, much to Jerome's surprise. You certainly grabbed his attention with those two words. He was grinning again, taking your chin in his hand and making you look him in the eye.

"So you want me to pop your cherry in a trailer?" he asked with an amused look on his face. "You're full of surprises, Y/N. I took you for the type who wanted to spread a blanket out and look at the stars for your first time, the oh-so unimaginative romantic way. You're kinkier than you look." he winked seductively.

You giggled quietly, you were feeling very impulsive after not seeing him for so long, you didn't want to get ahead of yourself but you couldn't help it. You found it so difficult to resist him whenever you were around each other. You missed his grin and that laugh and how he could cheer you up in an instant whenever you were in a sour mood. He had a way about him, and it was overwhelming how you could miss the ginger so much.

It was only a matter of seconds before you found yourself getting comfortable on his lap, facing him. He smirked at how direct the gesture was, looking up at you with lustful eyes.

"We haven't had much time together, so I'm willing to do it wherever we can, as long as it's with you." you whispered, lowering your head down, your lips inches away from his.

"You've been saving yourself all for me huh? It's such an honor." he placed a hand on his chest and chuckled. "Let's not waste a single second." he said before brushing his lips against yours.

His hand settled on your waist and he pulled you back so that you were leaning against his chest. Your hands cradled his face as you brought your mouth to his, there was no caution, no hesitation. A small gasp escaped your lips the second they made contact with his, replaced with a moan a moment later when you melted into him. You kissed him again and again, your mouths moving in sync. His hands started exploring various parts of your body, taking every opportunity he had at that moment to touch you. Your small moans into his mouth excited him further and you grasped onto the locks of his hair tightly with your fingers, pulling him closer to you. He broke the kiss suddenly, eyeing you seductively with that playful grin on his face.

"You've been such a good girl for me, so patient." he whispered before pressing his lips onto your neck, you leaned your head back as he ran his tongue across it slowly, still holding you close to him so you could feel how turned on he was. He slid his hands down to your legs, caressing the bare skin at the hemline of your skirt. You shuddered under his hands and arched your back as he sucked on your throat. His hands wandered underneath your skirt, his fingers scattered about until they found its way beneath your panties.

"Of course, I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else." you said softly, he emitted a chuckle at that, pleased with your answer.

He looked up at you, with his tongue swaying around his lips. "Let's get you all nice and wet now so I can slip right in. Spread your legs for me." he ordered against your lips, his hot breath brushing against them. You did what he said without a second thought. He started with painstakingly slow strokes just to tease you at first, but in no time he quickly slid a finger between your folds. The heat was filled with your desire. You moaned out softly, your thighs quivering and you involuntarily pressed your body more against his. You threw your head back in ecstasy and he watched you in anticipation. The sounds you emitted encouraged him to add another finger to your folds, getting it slick with her juices before he moved it back towards your opening. You cried his name out louder, not caring if anyone could hear, all you could think about was how good his fingers felt and how badly you needed him.

"You're so fucking wet, and that's all for me." he said alluringly under his breath. His middle finger was already placed over your hole, circling the entrance, slowly and teasingly.

"Y-Yes, all for you Jerome." you breathed out.

Out of the blue, there was an abrupt and loud knock on the door to the trailer. You instantly jumped off his lap, pulling your skirt back down quickly. You knew that you weren't supposed to be in the trailer with him and if one of the circus performers caught you there, you'd surely be in trouble. Jerome stood up from the seat, "Just stay here."

When he opened the door, it wasn't a familiar face. Instead, there were two police officers outside with their poker faces on.

"Good evening officers, what can I do for you?" Jerome asked with a timid smile.

"Jerome Valeska, we need you down at the precinct immediately. We've obtained more information about what happened to your mother." one of the officers said sternly.

Your eyes widened when you heard the officer's voice, you got up from your seat and rushed outside only to find that Jerome was leaving with them.

"Hey! Where are you taking him? Jerome? What's happening?" you questioned persistently as they took him away.

"It's only going to be a few questions Y/N, I'll be back in a jiffy!" he called out to you before he entered their car, the door slamming shut to it and you were left out in the cold.

You weren't sure if you should wait for him in the trailer or go back home. You decided to wait in the trailer but to your dismay, you were waiting for longer than you should have. When you went back home, you found yourself tossing and turning on the bed, stressing about what could have happened when he was so 'busy' at the circus. You kept replaying what the officer had said in your head repeatedly, they had more information about what happened with his mother. What happened to his mother? You wondered why you hadn't seen her in a couple of days. He didn't do what you were thinking, did he? He said he'd be back but it had been several hours since then.

The next day, it was all over the news what happened. His mugshot appeared on the TV with the newswoman reporting that he murdered his mother, the snake dancer at Haly's Circus, and that he was sent to Arkham Asylum. You couldn't deny that the thought never crossed your mind, that he was capable of murder. You knew there was no one he hated more than his mother so it didn't come as a surprise. But you were hurt and angry that he hid such a dark secret from you. Maybe you two weren't as close as you thought. You couldn't believe that he would give up his future and turn to a life of crime just to get rid of his mother. You even made plans with Jerome months prior to this incident that you two would run away together, far from Gotham. But of course, he had a change of plans.

"Fucking asshole! I hope it was worth it." you hurled the remote controller towards the TV in a fit of rage. You threw your hands in your face, attempting to fight the urge to visit him in Arkham. It was tempting, you wanted him to know how you felt and why he chose to throw his whole life away. You told yourself that he would call if he really cared and whenever you thought back at the last few weeks, all you could hear was him lying to you repeatedly. This was something he had planned for a while now and he chose to keep it from you and that hurt like hell. You were feeling a mixed of emotions, so you decided to give yourself more time to think about whether you wanted to visit him or not.

After several days passed, you chose not to visit him because the storm had passed, the hard part which was how distressed you were, but you found that it subdued over time. If this was the path he wanted to lead then so be it, maybe it was better this way. You knew that you could be strong and move on from this, it was just going to take some time.

Word spread fast about the Arkham Asylum breakout, it was all over the newspapers and everywhere on TV. Six inmates escaped, Jerome included. You knew that was bad news for Gotham, but what did it mean for you? You found yourself wishing that he would show up at your doorstep and that he would try to see you. But given your silence and how you didn't visit him once, you wondered if things were completely over with him.

One day when you were returning home after grabbing lunch, you came back to find Jerome relaxing on your bed with his arms behind his back, dressed in his Arkham attire, he certainly looked comfortable on it. You gasped when you saw him, dropping your paper bag and soda drink on the floor. He was grinning from ear to ear as usual, removing himself from your bed and bowing dramatically.

"Greetings Miss Y/Last/N! I sure do hope I'm not intruding." he walked over to you and made sure not to step on the food or drink that was scattered about the floor. He took your cheeks in his hands and leaned in to plant a swift kiss on your lips.

You were still frozen for a few moments but then you blurted out, "That was quite a long few questions. Be back in a jiffy, remember? Hey, what was it like killing your mother? Oh and how was Arkham Asylum? Did you enjoy your stay?" you questioned him in a bitter tone, with your arms crossed.

"Oh don't be such a sourpuss. I had to make everyone at that shit hole my bitch, so I didn't have much time for phone calls." he laughed and then continued, "I'm here now to make up for lost time."

You took a deep breath before saying, "No word from you for days, how do you expect me to feel? You're such an ass. When you left to the precinct, I was there waiting in the trailer because you said you'd be back." your voice quavered as you spoke, you felt yourself getting in the heat of the moment.

"I'm back now! In the flesh." he exclaimed, "Leave that in the past where it belongs, I'm here to stay. I didn't tell you about what I did to my whore of my mother because it was best if you didn't get involved." he shrugged, not thinking much of it.

"Don't try to explain your way out of this. If you want to go down this dark path, it's fine by me. But I think it's best if you stay away from me." you advised, stepping away from him.

"You're so dramatic, Y/N. What would you have done if I told you I killed my mother?" he raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side curiously. You stood there, silent. "Just as I thought, it wasn't any of your business, that's why I didn't tell you." he chuckled quietly to himself, not taking the situation seriously at all.

"You didn't have to leave me waiting there and you could have told me about the crazy shit you were planning just so I wasn't wondering like a fool. You scared the shit out of me." you said angrily as you shook your head, no longer facing him now. "I still haven't done it, with anyone, but I'm assuming that's not the case with you." you guessed, you didn't want it to be true but you couldn't help but believe it.

"Well you're certainly not wrong, but it means that I have some experience now so I can teach you a thing or two." he smirked broadly and raised two fingers.

Your eyes started becoming misty and you felt yourself getting choked up when he confirmed what you had been worrying about this whole time. You were silent for a while before you suddenly said, "Of course, I expected that. Just leave right now, I don't want to see you." you said it in almost a whisper, trying to hold back your tears.

He let out a bored sigh. "I'll be back gorgeous, like I said, I'm here to stay." he winked at you before he escaped out the window. You sobbed to yourself on the bed, you felt a pain in your chest and you wondered why you were saving yourself for him in the first place. You knew he was a pain in the ass but you still couldn't help wanting him, even after everything he did.

He gave you space for a few days, which is what you needed. You had been hearing all the crimes he committed on the news and you didn't know how to feel about it exactly. You felt like he was putting his life at risk unnecessarily and ending innocent lives just for fun, which was not a healthy pastime. But in a strange way, you knew that he still cared about you, even if he was a deranged ginger. You still meant something to him.

One day at nightfall, he came back just like he said he would.

The sound of rain hitting your window was soothing to your ears which is why you were able to fall asleep so easily. Your slumber was interrupted when the ginger scrambled up your window, slamming it shut afterwards. His clothes were damp due to the rain. You rubbed your eyes with both of your hands, blinking repeatedly before you could finally keep them wide open. When you rose up, you uttered a short growl, feeling groggy and vexed to see him again.

"You should really keep your window locked Y/N, lots of loonies in Gotham might try to bust in." he advised and emitted an amused chuckle.

"I told you go away, I meant that." you threw the blanket over your body and tried to get comfortable again, laying on your side and avoiding any sort of eye contact with him because you knew how persuasive they could be. But that didn't stop him from climbing onto the bed with you and joining you on the opposite side. He scooted closer to you, his knees bent and his arms reached out to hold you.

"Oh cheer up, Y/N. If it makes you feel any better, I only did the nasty with someone else so that I could know what I'm doing when I came back to you." he said somewhat softly, moving some of the hair that was covering your face behind your ear. You turned your head to him when you heard him say that, frowning.

"But the point was losing it together. I waited for you. It's just not fair." you complained, though the warmth of his body against yours helped you relax you and put your mind at ease.

"I know, but now I can show you. I want to make it up to you. Will you let me?" he leaned in to whisper in your ear, rubbing your shoulder and then down your arm with his finger tips slowly. You shuddered upon feeling his warm hands touch you again, you needed him no matter how much you denied it, that desire was always there and it never left even when things turned to shit. You took a deep breath before you turned around to catch a glimpse of his face, you gazed into his eyes for a moment or two, and then looked back at the wall in front of you, staying silent.

"It doesn't change what you did." you replied softly, your voice lacking conviction.

"It doesn't. Forgive me?" he started to nip on the side of your neck, his hot breath covering your skin. He trailed his tongue around carefully, pulling you closer to his body by your waist. You discarded all your anger and logic out the window after feeling his touch all over your body.

You turned back to him, with a soft look in your eye. He can't help but smirk, a quiet chuckle uttered from his lips.

"What do you say gorgeous?" he asked, just to be sure.

"This doesn't mean that I forgive you. You have a lot to make up for, you asshole." you growled lowly to yourself.

"I'll be good, from now on." he whispered, getting up from his position. He took one long look at you before he moved to the other side of the bed, his body directly above yours. You bit your lower lip as you looked up at him. He caged you in as he stayed above you with one hand planted on the bed. He leaned down to kiss you, pulling your bottom lip from your teeth and sucking on it before he bit it lightly. He took his time kissing you till you went pink in the face, his lips moving to your neck to let you catch your breath. You felt some of your hair fall over the side of the bed as he moved to leave kisses down your neck, nuzzling into it as he got to the point where your neck was covered by the material of the shirt.

You felt his hands touch your hips where your shirt had ridden up and he slowly took it off, focusing on the task until he discarded it across the room. Your face flushed up as you watched him remove your clothes. There was something about the effort he was taking in cherishing your body as he took off each article of clothing. It made your heart swell as he kissed your hipbones, his fingers trailing up your legs to remove your skirt to reveal your panties underneath them. You watched as he unbuttoned his shirt and let it drop down, you wanted to be the one to help him take off his clothes like you imagined when you thought about your first time with him. But when your hands went for his pants, his hand met yours and he took it in his to place a kiss upon it before he pulled them down.

"Just lay back and relax gorgeous, can you do that for me?" he stated in a surprisingly tender tone. You nodded and tried to calm your nerves, you couldn't help but feel a little anxious.

He leaned down to kiss you again, his right hand coming to cup your face as you reciprocated the movements of his lips against yours. You heard him move closer till he was on his elbows, your lower halves meeting as he continued to kiss you. His hands moved to your waist and stroked it before you felt him slowly roll his hips against yours. You let out a gasp that was lost in his mouth as your nails dug slightly into his sides. He growled against yours lips and you noted that he seemed to like scratching since you got a reaction out of him.

You both continued on like this for a few minutes, your hips working slowly into each other as you made out passionately. When he pulled away from your lips, he moved to nuzzle your neck as he laid open mouth kisses to your shoulder, moving towards your left shoulder strap and moving it away with his nose. The thin strap fell and he trailed kisses all the way to your other shoulder and pushed it away. His left hand went to your bra cups and pulled them down, not even bothering to take them off you before his mouth attached to your left nipple. He kissed it before his lips wrapped around the pink bud, sucking on it hungrily.

You let out a soft whimper as he used his lips and tongue to toy with your breast, his teeth scraping it once in a while as he ground his hips into yours, which made soft moans emit from your mouth. He pulled his mouth away once he had teased them enough and blew his breath on it, watching in fascination as you gasped and thrust your hips harder than you have before. He smirked to himself when you reacted like that, moving over to the right nipple and repeating the same treatment like he had to the other. You moved your hips against his as much as you could, working your body up as you heard him grunt. You whimpered when he pulled away, your nipples feeling a bit swollen. He moved his hands behind your back and unclasped your bra, tossing it to the floor. He began to trail kisses down the valley of your breath and you smiled, watching as he focused on you.

"You're so wet already aren't you?" he asked with a smug smirk.

"N-No I'm not." you lied, your cheeks flushed with a soft hue of pink.

"I'll be the judge of that." he chuckled. He moved his hands to your panties, his eyes locked on yours the whole time. He pressed his fingers into the fabric and started fondling you, his smirk broadening when he feels them become moist with your wetness.

"Let's get you out of these, you dirty girl." he hook his fingers onto each side of your underwear and pulled them down till he lifted your ankles to remove them, letting you place your feet back down. You shut your legs once you got the opportunity, biting your lower lip coyly. He started to stroke your legs, trying to get you to relax a little before you finally did.

"Keep them wide open for me, gorgeous, I'm not going to bite." he teased, "Unless you're into that." he added, with a quiet laugh. You rolled your eyes playfully, giggling with him.

He moved his hands to your knees and pushed them apart, taking in the supple and shaven skin between your legs. He moved himself till he was at face level with your core, moving his fingers to part your folds and seeing the bud between your legs wet with slick already. He moved forward, his tongue coming out and lapping teasingly at it. 

You let out soft breaths as he licked at your heat tenderly, stroking your clit with his tongue. You couldn't help but feel weak underneath his mouth, your body pliant as he stroked the sensitive nub between your legs. He had his hands holding your thighs apart so you couldn't move to close them. You felt him pull his face away, flipping his head to get the strands of his hair out of his face. Without giving you a moment to rest, he slid one of his thick fingers inside of you, a high pitched moan slipped from your lips as he pressed up towards your inner walls.

"You're even more soaked than last time, it must be my lucky day." he couldn't hold back his laughter, he smirked as he watched your lips part as you panted, trying to catch your breath. He flicked his finger all around your walls, slipping it inside deeper, thrusting it in and then back out slowly. All of a sudden, he returned his lips to your clit and began to suck. Your fingers curled their way into his fiery red hair, holding him in place and crying his name out. You felt a shiver run up your spine as he plunged another finger inside of you, your whole body trembling. You started to grind your hips against his mouth impatiently.

"K-Keep going Jerome." you whimpered and shut your eyes, throwing your head back. Jerome just smirked, moving his fingers again as he sucked at your clit hungrily. He could feel that you were about to come, so he decided to be selfish and pull away.

"Not so fast, you're gonna have to hang on a little longer, gorgeous." he said with a sly look on his face. He started leaving kissing up your stomach and stroked your thighs with his fingers. You breathed with a small smile and he pulled his hand away, putting his hands on his boxer briefs and pushing them down before he tossed them to the side. You took in the sight of his length hard and bubbling with pre-cum at the tip. He moved back to your body and situated himself before pulling you closer to him by your thighs, he was already twitching at the sight of your thighs over his as you exposed your slit and clit to him.

You watched as he began to tease your clit with the fat head of his throbbing member, sliding it down and back up with a swift motion. 

"Buckle up, princess." he purred, staring down at you lustfully. He moved his hand to his length to guide himself inside of you, moaning as he pressed the head to her slit. You held onto the thin bed sheets, preparing yourself for what was to come. He pushed himself inside your tight channel a little too fast and you yelped out suddenly.

"J-Jerome! Slow down, please." you asked softly, biting down on your lower lip nervously. He listened and slipped himself inside at a slower pace. You gripped onto the bed sheets tighter and let out a loud gasp as he did so, it took a little adjusting but gradually you found yourself left with the pleasure of being stretched out by his length.

"That better?" he furrowed his eyebrows and you nodded your head in approval. He raised his thumb to your clit and started to slowly massage it. He groaned as he felt how warm and tight you were around him, leaning his head back. "Move." you said suddenly, your hips thrusting a little impatiently. He smirked upon hearing you say that, he pulled his length out before thrusting slowly inside of you again. You uttered a soft whisper and he repeated the motion, watching your breasts bounce a little each time he trust inside.

It was a slow build for you, feeling how tight you were around him and he hit spots inside of you that you didn't know existed. You let out soft whimpers and moans as he continued to move faster inside of you. He took things in stride, listening carefully to how you reacted with every thrust. He moved between your legs more and held himself by his elbows again, rolling his hips into yours as he pushed your legs around his waist. You let out a little cry as you felt him push in deeper than before. Your hips thrust back against his, your hands moving to his sides as your nails dug in.

"That's a good girl." he whispered, his words of approval making your face heat up. He thrust his hips against yours harder, hearing your breath hitch and your moans slip out your mouth again and again. You looked up at him and pulled him down to kiss you, your hips moving in an impeccable sync with his. You brushed your lips against his, finding it hard to keep up with the kiss as he slammed into you. He watched as your mouth dropped open, a cry emitting from your lips.

"Don't stop, please keep going." you begged before kissing him again. You mewled into his mouth, feeling the pit of your stomach tighten and you felt tingles through your whole body.

"Huh? What was that? You need to speak up, gorgeous." he mocked, he just needed to hear you beg for it.

"Please don't stop, Jerome!" you whined. Your skin stuck together as you both rocked your hips wildly. Beads of his sweat dripped onto your as you both move. Your skin had gotten red as her body flushed and he suddenly lifted your right leg higher on his hips, hitching it there as he moved harder and harder against you. You cried out in his mouth as your walls tightened around him even more.

He smirked as he started leaving a trail of kisses on your shoulder blade, nuzzling his head there as he began to rock harder into you, pulling your hips higher on his waist. You felt the difference of the angle and began to let out cry after cry. You reached for his back and dragged your nails down on it, leaving fresh red marks all over it. He mumbled curses in your shoulder as he felt his end nearing more and more, feeling how your walls tighten around his hard length rapidly. He moved his hand to your clit and pressed on it, rubbing in circles. You trembled against him uncontrollably and you knew that you were on the verge of coming all over him.

You cried out, your eyes shut and your head thrown back. All it took was for him to push his fingers against your clit and you were a goner, his hips thrusting faster as she rode out your end. Your cry must have set him off into his orgasm because his hips were a stuttering mess as he tried to continue the pace he had set for you before. He shuddered as he felt your hands stroking his back, his hips slowing down till they got to a complete stop. He rolled over to his side, smirking as you clung to his body and caressed his sweaty skin.

"How was that for your first time?" he asked you with a sneer.

"That was fucking incredible." you panted softly, your chest heaving, trying to catch your breath after what just happened. "You're still an asshole, though." you mumbled, nudging him in his chest before laying on the other side. He leaned in to leave a quick kiss on your forehead.

"Yeah, but I'm your asshole, so you have to deal with it." he remarked, wrapping his arms around your waist and holding you close to him. You both let out a sigh of content and spooned with one another until you fell asleep. The thought of losing your virginity to a ginger homicidal maniac lingered in your mind for a while though before you could catch those Z's.


	2. Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to move on with your life without Jerome in it, but it’s harder than you think.

It had been several months since Jerome’s passing, you found out on the local news that Theo killed him. Everyone was seeing Theo as a hero for killing the ginger maniac but you knew that wasn’t the truth, it was just a publicity stunt so that everyone could see him as a symbol of hope for Gotham. When it first happened, you weren’t sure if you could ever get over it but after time you managed to cope with it. It was difficult to say the least and what made things harder was seeing Theo’s face all over Gotham after what he did. Regardless, you had to move on with your life. You thought to yourself that maybe it was for the best, maybe he would have eventually killed you after he grew tired of you. You couldn’t help but think back that when everything was going so well for your relationship, he was taken away from you. Jerome introduced you to a life full of excitement and the days you spent with him was something that you would treasure forever. You were never bored when he was around and he always knew how to make you laugh. It hurt thinking back at what used to be and you missed him like hell, but the less you thought of him, the easier it would be to leave him where he belonged; in the past.

Things were looking up for you, one of your friends encouraged you to go to a party and you ended up meeting a cute boy. You both hit it off immediately, he was charming and witty and handsome, though you couldn’t help but compare him to the deceased ginger. The sex was good with your new boyfriend, but that’s all it was, good. It was nothing special, like it was with Jerome. Jerome was never gentle or sweet, and that’s how you liked it. He liked the kinkiest shit and he made you realize you were into things you would have never tried before he came along. You had to remind yourself that this is what was supposed to happen, it took constant reminders at times but you were starting to get comfortable with your normal life.

It was a Saturday night and you and your boyfriend made plans to go out for dinner. You didn’t really feel hungry, there was a lot on your mind but you chose to go anyway. You were pretending to listen to what your boyfriend was talking about but it just went in one ear and out the other. You hoped that he didn’t notice, though it was likely he did because he got quiet around the end of the date. He drove you back to your house afterwards, but you didn’t feel like going back home. You walked to the front door, pretending like you were about to knock on it until you saw him drive away. You wanted some time to yourself, so you decided to go for a walk even though it was dark and chilly.

You knew that it wasn’t the smartest decision considering how much criminality there was in Gotham but you weren’t going to be out long. You brought out a pair of earphones as you took your walk, playing music on your iPod. You found yourself humming to the music and it was comforting to spend some time alone.

You suddenly stopped dead in your tracks when you felt like someone was behind you. You turned around quickly, only to find no one there. But you could have sworn that you felt someone’s hand on your shoulder. You began walking faster, your calm mood disappeared and it was replaced with a feeling of worry. You paused your music and tried to rush to the nearest liquor store around. You looked behind yourself, nothing again, but you knew someone was there. Quickening your pace, you told yourself not to look back and to focus on your destination.

But before you could make it there, the figure swiftly took hold of you with their hand covering your mouth. You gasped and tried to fight the person off, even though it was a struggle because they had a firm grasp on you.

“Surprise!” a familiar voice exclaimed suddenly. You were free from their strong grip and you whipped your head back to look at the person before you.

Your mouth was agape in surprise, it turned out to be none other than Jerome Valeska. You thought you were dreaming for a moment because he was supposed to be dead, but somehow he was standing there before you.

“Did you miss me or did you miss me?” he asked with his arms spread out, cackling manically.

“What in the fuck,” you paused but then you managed to blurt out, “are you doing here?”

He grabbed you by your mouth again, covering it but then you quickly threw it off you.

“Don’t be so loud out here, save it for the bedroom, princess.” he jested. You looked back at him, still in disbelief. You tried to collect yourself and you couldn’t help but feel like this wasn’t real life because there was no way that he could be back, it wasn’t possible.

“How are you here? I thought you were dead, you asshole!” you continued to raise your voice, despite what he said.

“Now that’s not a very warm welcome. I thought you would be happy to see me.” he pouted, moving closer to you but you stepped back.

“Tell me how you’re here, everyone thought you were dead.” you glared at him and folded your arms.

“That’s a story for another time, I think the bigger question is why are you walking the streets in Gotham at the dead of night? Isn’t it your bedtime?” he continued to tease but you didn’t find it amusing in the slightest.

“Was it fake? When that billionaire stabbed you? It was a magic show after all. How could I have been so stupid?” you cursed under your breath and he just looked at you, bursting out laughing.

“Not relevant, all that matters is I’m back for good.” he walked closer to you and he grasped your chin in his hand, lifting it up so that your eyes were on his. “I missed that snarky attitude. Won’t you smile for me?” he asked, stroking your hair with his other hand. You pushed him away again, snarling.

“What the hell is wrong with you? You’re such an asshole. You can’t just disappear and come back like nothing has changed.” you kept your distance with him, you felt your eyes get watery but you quickly blinked them away.

“Enlighten me on what things have changed.” he looked genuinely curious, waiting for you to answer.

You paused for a few moments before you replied, “Hm let’s see here, I have a life that doesn’t involve you anymore. And I’m spoken for, which means hands off. Don’t bother coming to see me, I’ll be on my way now.” you began walking back to your house, but he grabbed your arm, gripping on it tightly.

“Spoken for?” he tilted his head to the side, “Such a pity, I didn’t think you’d move on so fast. How do you think that makes me feel?” he hissed, his face inches away from yours and you glowered at him.

“Doesn’t matter. We’ve been over for months now, you can go fuck yourself, Jerome.” he loosened his grip on your arm and you yanked it away, walking back to your house. You heard him cracking up as you made your way there.

Jerome yelled out, “Let your beau know that I can’t wait to meet him!”

You waited a few moments to check if he was still there and when you turned around, he wasn’t, which you were thankful for. You couldn’t help but feel a little tense about what he would do now that he was back, but all you knew is that you weren’t going to give in to him no matter what stunt he pulled. You were done with him, for good. You couldn’t believe all those times you spent hoping that he would come back somehow, you didn’t think it would actually come true. Now that it become a reality, you realized that this wasn’t what you wanted. He was only going to make your life a big complicated and ugly mess.

“I do not want to be alone tonight with that fucker on the loose.” you mumbled to yourself and pulled out your cellphone, dialing your boyfriend’s number.

You waited until he picked up and he answered, “Hello?”

“Hey, can I come over? I don’t really want to be alone.” you said with a soft giggle, trying not to act like it was that big of a deal.

“Of course, I’ll come pick you up. See you soon.” he replied, hanging up the phone.

You waited out in the cold, rubbing your arms and turned your head in all directions to make sure that the ginger maniac wasn’t still around. You let out a sigh of relief when you saw your boyfriend’s car turn up shortly. You quickly went in and buckled your seat belt, smiling at him softly.

“Hey is everything alright? You didn’t sound like yourself.” he asked, a look of concern on his face.

“I realized that I didn’t want to be alone tonight, I wanted to spend some more time with you. I was thinking maybe we could do something.” you smirked, reaching your hand over to his leg, inching closer until he laughed nervously.

“Ha okay, you can stay the night anytime that you want.” he said with a smile.

He started the car and began driving to his place, his cheeks flushing up.

“Oh I think I’ll definitely be taking you up on that offer, because I love waking up to my gorgeous boyfriend.” you smirked, giggling to yourself.

When you arrived to your boyfriend’s place, you left the car hurriedly and grabbed his hand in yours as you made your way to the door. He unlocked the door to his house and you rushed in.

“So you’re sure everything’s okay?” he questioned as he closed the door behind him.

“Everything’s fine, don’t worry about it. Like I said, I just wanted to spend some more time with you.” you clasped his hand again and took him up to the bedroom with you. You pushed him on the bed and then pounced on him, pressing your body against his and pulled him into a kiss before he could say anything else.

You and your boyfriend went at it for a while until he got tired from multiple orgasms. He was fast asleep before you knew it but you were still wide awake. You laid on the bed, thinking about the ginger who could never leave your brain no matter how hard you tried. You sighed to yourself, turning to look at your boyfriend who was in a deep slumber. You enjoyed his company and he was good for a fuck when you needed it, but the relationship was very lackluster and you still felt empty even when you were with him.

After a great deal of contemplation, you were drifting off to sleep until you heard the window opening up and you felt the cold air brush against your soft skin. The sly ginger was climbing through the window, his tongue hanging at the side of his mouth, careful not to fall. You gasped when you watched him, motioning your hand quickly, silently telling him to leave but of course he ignored the gesture. You wanted to yell at him but you didn’t want to wake your boyfriend. Once he was fully in, he sat comfortably on the window sill with a wide grin on his face.

“So how long does he usually last?” he asked, not even bothering to lower his voice.

“None of your business.” you hissed, “Leave now.” you ordered sternly.

“I’m not going anywhere. You’re lucky I don’t slit your little boy toy’s throat right now.” he chuckled.

“You need to stop being such an asshole. Go find someone else to play with, you’ve done it before.” you growled.

“There’s no one more fun to play with than you, gorgeous.” he winked, smirking back at you mischievously.

“Fine, be that way.” you shrugged. “You’re still not getting this.” you smiled as you got more comfortable on the bed.

“He’s a heavy sleeper, which gives me an idea. I bet I could give you a quickie on his bed right here and now and he still wouldn’t wake up.” he laughed loudly. “C'mon gorgeous, you can do that better than that piece of shit.”

“He fucks me so good though.” you said with a smug look on your face and tossed the blanket from your body. You slid one hand up your inner thigh teasingly while your other hand caressed the swell of your breast, squeezing yourself gently. Jerome’s eyebrows furrowed, watching you closely as a smirk slowly formed on his face. Your nipples were already hard and you scraped a thumb nail across one, letting out a small gasp of pleasure as you laid back against your pillow, giggling as you circled it with a finger.

Jerome licked his lips seductively and he didn’t take his eyes off you even for a second, tilting his head to the side to get a better view.

Your hand finally ventured to slide along the lips between your legs, delving briefly to test your wetness and you weren’t surprised to find that you were already dripping wet. You flicked your middle finger against your clit and your back arched involuntarily off the mattress.

“This wet pussy is all for him now, only he gets to fuck me. You’re missing out, Jerome.” you purred softly and he chuckled.

“Oh really now? Has he made you squirt even once yet?” he asked, laughing again.

“Of course he has.” you said softly, he cackled manically because he could tell that you were lying.

“He’s a fucking amateur, why don’t I show him how it’s done?” he whistled nosily, trying to wake your sleeping boyfriend but to no avail.

You continued and pressed your finger against your clit, while squeezing one breast in your hand, enjoying the weight of it against your palm before returning your attention to your nipples, rubbing and pinching them in turns. You moaned out softly, looking at Jerome through heavily-lidded eyes.

“I don’t think about you anymore whenever I masturbate, Jerome. I’m always screaming his name out every time I touch myself now.” you uttered quietly as you teased your entrance before pushing your finger further inside. Your toes curled against the sheets, drawing one knee up and out, sliding another finger inside, thrusting in and out slowly while you moved your other hand from your breast and to your clit, circling it in tight, fast movements.

Jerome jumped off the window sill, making room for himself in front of you on the bed, watching closely. “Stop lying to yourself, it’s not healthy, gorgeous.” he lowered his head down to your lips and flicked his tongue against your clit, giving it a long and slow lick. You gasped, leaning your head back against the pillow when he did so, but you were not going to give in to him so easily. You moved his head away with a hand and pushed him off the bed.

“No touching. This is all for him now, because he knows exactly where to fuck me in all my holes.” you moaned softly and lifted your hand up to reach for your phone on the desk beside the bed.

Jerome laughed and swayed his tongue around his lips painstakingly slow, savoring the taste of you. “Mmmm, it’s just as sweet as I remember.”

You kept your fingers between your legs and continued to thrust them in and out of you in a swift motion. You started dialing 9-1-1, bringing the phone to your ear and balancing it on your shoulder. “Please direct me to the police department.” you said, looking right at Jerome when you made the call.

He snickered when he realized what you were doing and he went back to the window leisurely. “I didn’t want to have to do this the hard way, oh well. It was nice seeing you gorgeous, make sure you keep yourself nice and wet for me when I come back.” he winked and then he climbed out the window, and within seconds he was no longer in sight.

You ended the call as soon as he left and you took a deep breath, laughing to yourself after what just happened. You left the bed shortly to close the window, making sure it was locked, and then slipped right back in to the sheets. You heard your boyfriend shift around on the bed, opening his eyes to look at you. You hoped that he didn’t see or hear Jerome, because then you’d have a lot of explaining to do.

“You still awake sweetie?” he asked with a tired smile.

“I was asleep but then a nasty bug flew in buzzing, nothing to worry about. Let’s go back to sleep.” you leaned down to kiss him on the forehead and he mumbled something that sounded like an ‘okay’. You covered yourself with the blanket and sighed, worried about what the ginger’s next move would be, which kept you up for a while before you were able to finally get some sleep.

You didn’t hear anything from the red head for a couple of days, which you were grateful for. But you knew that he’d be back, what worried you is that you didn’t know when. But what worried you even more is that you wanted to see him again, sometimes you hoped that he would sneak in your window or show up by your doorstep, though it didn’t happen. You were conflicted about how you felt about him, even though you shouldn’t have been. He was the worst thing that ever happened to you and yet the best thing at the same time and you didn’t know how that was even possible.

You decided to go shopping for clothes because it was something you hadn’t done in a while and you wanted to get your mind off everything. You ended up staying longer than originally planned because there was many good sales.

When you were finished with your shopping trip, you dropped your bags in your car and drove back to your boyfriend’s place because that’s where you had been staying for the last few days. When you reached the doorstep, you knocked loudly on the door several times but there was no answer. You found yourself waiting longer than you should have so you pulled out the key to it and unlocked the door, figuring that he might have left the house. You brought your bags upstairs with you, pulling the knob to your boyfriend’s room. You closed the door behind you and you gasped when you saw what was in front of you, your bags instantly dropping to the ground and your hands covered your mouth.

The first thing you laid your eyes on was your boyfriend strapped to a chair, beaten to a pulp. His face and his body was sliced, blood was leaking through his clothes and onto the straps. His mouth was covered with a long piece of duct tape and he was yelping in pain, squirming in the chair. His eyes were wide open with genuine terror in them, he feared for his life. The ginger was standing over him, laughing in his face, waving the sharp bloody knife in front of him. A wider grin appeared on Jerome’s face when he saw you standing there, nearly frozen.

“Oh look who’s here! I finally met the little boy toy, he’s surprisingly durable.” he said before plunging the knife into the fidgety man’s side which made him cry out and then he turned back to you, specks of blood on his face.

You rushed over to Jerome and slapped him in the face, as hard as you possibly could which resulted in his head whipping back to the side. He touched his flushed cheek, the smack was sure to leave a mark. A loud laugh emitted from his mouth and he looked back at you with a wide smirk. You felt your eyes well up with hot tears, glaring at him the whole time.

“You asshole! How could you do this?” you shouted, grabbing the ginger and slapping him in the other cheek which made him drop the knife from the sudden impact. His only response was laughter, your reaction was merely amusing him. “Get the fuck out of here!”

“I didn’t kill him! I actually showed him a little mercy, you should be thankful. He still has a purpose.” he turned to look at your helpless boyfriend with a menacing look in his eye.

“He’s going to bleed out if he doesn’t get taken to a hospital, you shithead.” you ran over to untie him but Jerome stood in your way, not letting you go through him.

“Serves him right for messing around with my girl, he needed to know who’s boss.” he remarked, pressing his body against yours as he towered over you.

“If you honestly think you still have a chance with me, you’re out of your goddamn mind. Oh that’s right, you are insane. You’re so insane in fact that you believe you can do whatever the hell you want and you’ll still have me, well you’re wrong.” you hissed, standing on your tip toes to try and meet him at eye level. He looked at you with a sinister sneer and as he pressed against your body more, you felt the erection in his pants touching your covered skin. You didn’t know how to react at that gesture especially after you slapped him twice, one thing was for sure that he certainly never failed to surprise you.

“I always loved it when you got rowdy like this, oh how I missed you.” he purred and his smirk broadened. You growled at his response and you took the opportunity to run over to the knife on the floor. You grabbed it without a second thought and backed him up against the wall. You held the blade to his neck which left a graze, the blood started to trickling down the skin of his neck and onto his clothes. He only laughed, watching your face with an amused expression, and he laughed even louder as he heard your boyfriend whimper in the background.

“You’re such a disgusting piece of shit, I should kill you right here and now.” you threatened, pressing the blade against his skin more.

“I’d love to see you try.” he uttered, devilishly grinning.

“He fucks me way better than you ever did. He knows exactly how I want it and where I want it and he’s made me cum more times than I count. I don’t need you anymore.” you gulped suddenly after you uttered the last sentence. As you looked at him you realized that wasn’t true as much as you wanted it to be. You abruptly pulled the blade away, turning away from his gaze.

“You don’t mean that, princess. Say, I’ll let your little boyfriend go if you stop lying to yourself, how does that sound?” he clasped your chin in his hand, stroking the bottom of it with a finger as he looked in your eyes, that grin never leaving his face.

You turned to look at your battered boyfriend, biting your lower lip. This wasn’t fair to him, he was a good guy and you felt horrible that he was in the deranged ginger’s clutches. Jerome let you look at him for a few moments but then he quickly brought your gaze back to his. You glared at him and spat in his face abruptly.

“You’re such an asshole, I hate you.” you stated boldly. He licked up what landed around his lips and mouth, sliding his tongue around with a smirk. He let go of your chin and wiped the rest of your saliva onto his fingers, bringing them to his mouth and then he sucked on them afterwards. You glowered as you watched him, because no matter what you did you couldn’t get under his skin.

“Oh I love it when you do that, don’t you remember? Especially when you spit on my cock and then sucked me off afterwards.” he cooed as he pulled his fingers away from his mouth. He continued, “So what do you say? Let’s give him a show so he knows you’re mine and then he’s a free man.”

“He needs to be taken to a hospital, he lost too much blood!” you yelled out but then he quickly interjected, “Then we best hurry huh?” he raised an eyebrow, finding your concern to be quite the joke.

He steps closer, leering down at you. You shove his body back to the wall and you slam his arms above his head with your hands, pinning them there. Your face is mere inches from his and you can feel his body firm against yours. His eyes flashed with pure lust, darkened irises running the length of your body. You stare each other down for a minute and he wriggles a couple of times but you’ve got him effectively pinned, at least for the time being. You know your advantage won’t hold long though and you’re just wondering how you’re going to follow through when he starts to laugh. The sound reverberates through your skin where you’re pressed against him and you move back, confused, releasing his arms. He shifts against you slightly and you roll your hips to compensate, realizing as you do that at some point in your interaction he’s gotten harder and his erection is now pushing against your inner thigh. Your mind reels and you quickly move away from him, pushing his chest back, and then you walk a few steps away.

“Clock’s ticking, tick-tock tick-tock.” he quipped.

Your head is telling you that this is a really bad idea but your body has already started responding to the thought. You can’t deny there’s been sparks between you but the man is a deranged and sadistic ginger and you know you’re going to regret it the second it’s over.

You impulsively reached forward and yanked him to you, teeth biting into the flesh of his bottom lip, enough to draw blood, ruby droplets that tasted of salt and iron. He groaned into your mouth in pleasure, clutching your waist and pulling you impossibly closer, enough so the pounding of his heart tattooed your own breastbone. He kisses you one last time before his head lowers down to your neck, opening his mouth and sliding his warm tongue against it, only to bite the skin between his teeth. He darted a glance at your tied up boyfriend, making sure that he was watching every second. “I know you’d come to your senses, you’ve always been so clever.”

Your head is still screaming at you that this is a terrible idea but your body is already betraying you as you start to grind the lower half of your body against his. He chuckles against your neck between nips from his teeth and his hand leaves your waist to work its way under the shirt you’re wearing to find your breast. He rips aside your bra cups and squeezes your breast hard, pulling sharply on your nipple, making you yelp but then you quickly covered your mouth with a hand to stifle it.

“Don’t you quiet those pretty little sounds, gorgeous, you’ll make me mad.” he said with a smug smirk.

He pulls off you and switches position, pushing you forward against the wall now. A sly look crosses his face as he brings his blade in across your vision, pressing the tip of it lightly against your throat and then tracing it down across your chest until it sits under the edge of your shirt. You’re not exactly sure if his intention is to scare you a little but it’s having the opposite effect as you can feel a warm, sticky wetness building between your thighs with every touch.

With a single, deft move he pushes the blade up and out, slicing the material of your shirt suddenly. He pushes aside the tattered cloth with the tip of his knife and starts to slide it under your bra but you stop him, pushing away his arm and reaching around to undo your bra and take it off along with your shirt. He tilts his head to one side and whistles appreciatively at your exposed breasts before taking one in hand again and this time sinking his mouth to cover your nipple. He keeps his eyes locked on yours as he rolls his tongue slowly over your hardened nipple, his fingers digging into your breast to hold it to his mouth, his nails leaving fresh marks.

You stretch your arms over your head and arch into his touch, your back resting against the coolness of the wall and close your eyes. He alternates from one breast to the other, giving them both equal attention before straightening up and looking you in the eyes, licking his lips. You take in a sharp breath as you feel the tip of his knife suddenly touch your inner thigh, the cool metal sliding up to rest against the heat between your legs. He cocks his head and raises an eyebrow at you which has you reaching for your skirt, pulling it down instantly and letting it drop to your ankles in one swift move. You’re not wearing panties so now you stand naked before him, the look of pure lust on his face, making you shiver a little.

“Perfect.” he whispered. “I won’t let that little shit touch you ever again. You’re mine, Y/N.”

His hand reaches for his own belt but you bat it away, undoing it yourself and slowly sliding down the zipper on his pants while he moans in anticipation. You push his pants and underwear back down over his hips far enough to release his thick member, the head leaking pre-cum across your arm as you brush against it. You look up at him, tip of your tongue between your teeth, as you take him in hand, feeling the weight of him hot against your palm as you start stroking his length.

He drops the knife as he leans his body over yours and you increase your motion, sliding your thumb up to rub across his slit on every upstroke and soon he’s shuddering at your touch. He suddenly grabs your hair, savagely twisting your head as he bites at your neck again like some kind of animal. You lean your head back against the wall as your fingers closed around his length, you felt and heard him curse against your hot skin.

He sinks his teeth deeper in your skin, leaving fresh marks on the flesh of your neck. You cry his name out upon the impact and find your fingers reaching up to the hair on his head, gripping onto it as tightly as you possibly can. He pulls his mouth away to lick the new spot on your neck, growling lowly against it.

You shove against his chest suddenly, pushing him back a little. He looks down at you, rolling his lower lip between his teeth.

“Let’s get you all soaking wet just for me now, hm?” he grinned, even wider than before. You cursed under your breath, then in one swift move he spits on his fingers and shoves his hand between your thighs. You gasp loudly as one of his fingers crush your clit while the others wander down and he inserts them in swiftly, stretching you open. You write on his hand, searching for an angle to give you maximum friction as he fingers you roughly. You moved your fingers down his head, your nails clawing at his shoulders and neck desperately, trying to hold onto him as tightly as possible. He presses his finger harder down on your clit while he thrusts his fingers at a punishing pace, making your whole body tingle and buzz all over.

You whimper as a third finger slips inside you, curling like the first two, until they find just the right spot, and you know you’re going to squirt, not just come, but come hard. Your knuckles whitened as you clutched onto his shoulders tighter, the beating of your heart echoing in your ears, you feel your body growing tense yet at the same time heavy. An electric tingle spreads from the soles of your feet, further up your legs and in between them, and that spot his fingers are hitting doesn’t stop. You suddenly feel like you’re sinking, no, falling, tumbling helplessly.

You find the strength to arch up once more and moan his name out breathlessly, your mind going blank. You tighten around him even more as he grinds his fingers against your inner walls, even with your eyes closed tight you can still see him smirking over you. Once you feel his finger flick against your clit, you throw your head back and you know your body can’t contain what’s about to happen no matter how hard you tried.

The orgasm tears through you without mercy or restraint, shaking your entire body, making colored lights flash before your eyes and your ears ring. You can’t tell where it begins or where it ends; just that you’re coming and you keep coming, and it never seems to end.

“And that’s how you make a girl squirt.” he looks back at your boyfriend with a sneer, unable to contain his laughter.

You tried to catch your breath while your body shuddered with the aftershocks and you slowly open your eyes, immediately feeling embarrassed about how you came all over him. You found yourself looking at his wet skin and your cheeks flushed up even more.

He withdraws his fingers swiftly and you whine a little in your throat.

“Mhm, do you want a little taste gorgeous?” he asks before lifting his hand up and pushing a finger in your mouth. You closed your eyes again and suck on his finger slowly, gliding your tongue around every inch of it and making sure to catch anything that dripped down. He retracts his hand from you and leans in to taste them, savoring the taste by running his tongue down each one painstakingly low as he eyes you lustfully. He turns his head to glance back at the other man in the room, looking at him with a menacing grin.

“See this wet cunt? It’s all for me, I’ll even spell it out for you.” he chuckled as he started tracing the words 'all mine’ with a finger against your clit, you quivered against him and cried out as he did it repeatedly. You swallowed a gulp as you glanced over to see your boyfriend forced to watch this.

“And now I’m going to fuck her just the way she likes it, looks like your boyfriend is learning a lot today.” he turns back to you.

His fingers were rough against your thighs, holding you with a grip that was going to leave bruises, when he lifted you. You couldn’t help but want a moment to rest but you knew that with Jerome, you wouldn’t get that. Your breath hitched with anticipation for what was to come, you wanted, needed this part of him right now. He suddenly slides himself inside your entrance with a single, hard thrust. You cry out loudly, and when you feel him inside you again after being without it for so long, you realize how much you always needed him all this time.

He was hyper aware of every sensation that was provoked from feeling you all around him, he groaned as he pulled himself out and slammed back into your heat again. Your eyes fluttered as the burning sensation mixed together with the pleasure that surged you. The muscles of your thighs flexed around his waist, your toes curled and you pulled at his hair to urge him on, to demand more. You arched her back, rolling your hips to meet him at the vigorous pace he had set.

“Oh fuck,” you moaned out, your fingernails scratching at his scalp persistently.

“That’s right, tell him how good it feels. I’m the only one who can fuck you, you hear me?” he said in a possessive tone, he wasn’t laughing all of a sudden so you knew he was dead serious. “You’re my girl, if another man dares to touch you again I’ll slit his throat without a second thought.”

You were only half listening to what he said because you couldn’t think clearly as he thrust into you so harshly, he kept up with his pace and you gasped noisily as he slammed his hips against yours which you knew were going to make you black and blue afterwards.

“Fuck,” he hissed, changing his angle and ground his hips up at yours. He wanted to make you scream, come undone before him. He knew your anatomy, knew exactly what made you squirm and beg him for release.

When you cried out even louder than usual, he knew he’d found your spot which made him feel all the more aroused around your tightness. Your whole body trembled; you were close.

“Oh, please,” you whimpered, heart racing and muscles in your abdomen throbbing. “Please.”

“Please what?” he teased, knowing exactly what you were pleading for but he wanted to hear more of a clear answer.

“Harder! Please don’t stop, Jerome!” you begged, feeling a little embarrassed after the words came out.

“That’s my girl.” he smirked, it was exactly what he needed to hear.

Conjuring up all his strength, the muscles in his thighs and arms, shining with sweat, flexed as he drove himself into you. You buried your face in the crook of his neck trying to muffle the cries and moans that spilled from your lips. You felt warm, raw and a burning ache from how he was filling you up. He pulled your face away from his neck instantly, not allowing you to try to silence those soft sounds.

“What did I tell you? Be a good girl for me and let me hear every single one.” he whispered loudly under his breath.

Everything around you suddenly seemed to stand still, the sound of your boyfriend’s cries around you had disappeared and nothing existed but this moment right here. Your walls contracted around him and you let yourself lose control as you gasped and moaned against him.

“Cum for me, you little bitch.” he ordered, he knew how close you were as your whole body shook.

He grunted against your sweaty skin, the rhythm of his hips was growing erratic and they slammed into you again and again. His fingers grabbed a fistful of your hair and he pulled your face back, crashing his mouth against yours before he exploded into you. You squeezed your legs around him, riding the last of the waves with tremors going through your body together with him. You utter a soft cry when he slips messily from you.

With a grunt, his knees gave in and he sank to the ground with you still in his arms. Dazed and sated, he laid back against the ground with you splayed out over him, your body felt supple and numb.

“So, tell me, is he still better than me?” he looked at you with an impish smirk, needing to hear you say it even though he knew the answer. You found yourself staying in his arms longer than you should have and when you felt you could move without falling on your ass, you pushed him aside, grabbing your clothing from the floor.

“I need to take him to the hospital now, don’t let the door hit your ass on the way out.” you growled as you quickly dressed yourself.

“Aw, I didn’t think you’d actually take him, oh well. He makes a lovely decoration, you know.” he said with a loud chuckle. “I’ll be seeing you, gorgeous, when you’re done with that piece of shit.” he winked playfully. “Oh and when the doctor asks what happened to him, tell em that he fell down the stairs because he’s so inept.” he cackled.

“Get the fuck out of here!” you yelled out.

You saw the ginger leave from the corner of your eye, snarling to yourself. When you went back to your boyfriend, you found that he was passed out in the chair.

You rushed to take him to the hospital and you waited there till he woke up, but when the doctor reported back to you, she told you that he was in critical condition, which was a hard pill to swallow.

Days later, you visited him and he was still severely bruised and battered. You felt sick seeing him like that and it was all your fault. As soon as he woke and he was able to speak, he told you to leave the room immediately. Needless to say, you two broke up and there was no chance of ever fixing what you had with him.

The ginger took three things from you; your virginity, your boyfriend, and now your sanity.


	3. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have trouble telling Jerome some bad news.

“Blech!” you found yourself at the toilet for the third time today, you were feeling exceptionally nauseous and your whole face was hot and wet with sweat. You glanced down at the greenish vomit and flushed it down the second you were finished. You wiped your face with a towel and brushed your teeth to get the gross taste out of your mouth. You stared back at the reflection in the mirror, taking a deep breath.

“It’s nothing, it has to be nothing.” you whispered, still in denial of what was happening. You were supposed to have your period two weeks ago but it never came. The insides in your stomach constantly felt like they were being stabbed each time before you threw up. And for the past couple of days you had been feeling overly fatigued.

All signs pointed to the crushing and sickening reality that you were carrying the ginger maniac’s child. You knew it couldn’t have been your ex-boyfriend, because you hadn’t been with him in months and you got your period shortly after he was hospitalized.

You stayed in the bathroom for a little while longer, attempting to comfort yourself. But you couldn’t put your mind at ease, so you rushed to snatch the pregnancy test in the cabinets that you had bought the day before. You followed the instructions on the package and then when you brought it at eye level, you literally froze at the bold plus sign.

“This can’t be happening, there’s no way, I was on the fucking pill.” your voice quavered. You sat on the toilet for a while, trying to process your ordeal. You felt your eyes starting to well up and your shoulders were shaking, you pressed your hand over your mouth, stifling the soft sobs you uttered. The ginger maniac was not fit to be a father to say the least, you couldn’t even imagine him holding a baby and caring for one, it was inconceivable. You’ve thought about having children before, but now was not the time and certainly not with him. You started feeling even more sick when you thought about how he’d react, he was amused by most things but this wouldn’t be one of them. Though, you didn’t have a choice, you had to tell him. You couldn’t keep this to yourself even if you tried. You told yourself that you would go to the doctor the next day, but then you reminded yourself to take it one step at a time if that’s what you needed. Your whole life was going to change and you weren’t sure if you would be ready for it.

You spent a while feeling sorry for yourself and collecting your thoughts, but it was time to bite the bullet. You dialed his number, waiting for him to pick up, and as you expected, he didn’t answer. You figured he was probably stabbing some random civilian while you were at home, alone, with his baby. Your stomach was in knots and you couldn’t shake the nervous feeling you had throughout the whole day no matter how you tried to distract yourself.

You decided to watch a movie in your room on the bed while you waited, which you ended up falling asleep to.

When you woke up, Jerome was on the other side of the bed watching you, with his palm on his cheek and elbow resting on the pillow. He was grinning and he laughed when you jolted up, you looked at him with a tired scowl.

“Finally awake sleepyhead?” he said with a wide smirk, chuckling to himself.

“How long was I out? And when did you get here?” you questioned, your eyes heavily lidded as you looked about the room.

“When I got here you were sleeping like a baby and the window was open, as usual. I learned a lot from just watching you, like you drool a lot.” he cracked up.

“I really don’t care about what I looked like when I was sleeping, that’s not relevant right now.” you growled and threw the blanket off your body, walking back to the bathroom to wash your face.

“Why did you call me earlier? Was it a booty call?” he sneered, “You know I’m busy during the day, so it’s kind of hard to squeeze one in.”

“That’s not what it was, dumbass.” you muttered, drying your face with a towel before you stepped out. You leaned your body against the wall, looking at him from across the room. “There’s something I really need to talk to you about.”

“Hm, really now? Well don’t leave me hanging, blurt it out!” he noticed the seriousness of your tone but that didn’t stop him from smiling.

“First, you need to promise me you’re not going to get mad.” you said, with your arms folded over your chest.

“Hm, did you get yourself into trouble, robbed a bank maybe?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. “Oh I know, your ex-boyfriend finally died! Little shit had it comin’.” he burst out laughing again, but you weren’t going to stand for his childish games.

“I didn’t ask you to play the guessing game!” you yelled, fed up with his attitude. “Forget about the promise, I’m just going to say it.”

You took in a deep breath and you could hear your heart pounding so loud that you wondered if he could hear it from across the room. A knot formed in the back of your throat and you felt your stomach tighten before you finally managed to get the words out, “I’m pregnant.”

His grin faltered for a second but then there came his laughter again, which made you feel even worse. You couldn’t even look at him so your eyes wandered down to your feet.

“Wait, you’re not serious are you? You almost had me for a second there!” he continued to laugh and not make a big deal out of it, but the grave expression on your face spoke for itself. He stopped all of a sudden and when you looked up, he was standing in front of you.

“You’re serious, hm. You know for certain? It’s not a possibility?” he looked at you sternly, his eyes locked on yours. “I thought you were on the pill.”

“I’ve been throwing up, I’m late, and I took the test so what do you think?” you said, meeting his gaze. He turned away for a couple of moments before he turned back to you, it appeared like he was trying to think up a solution.

“Get rid of it. That’s what you’re thinking, right? It’s that simple.” he blurted out suddenly, his voice gruff.

“That’s not what I was thinking and it’s not simple. You’re acting like it’s up to you, I’m sorry but this time it’s about me, not you.” you felt yourself choking up, so you swallowed and tried to blink back the tears. You didn’t expect him to understand, you weren’t even sure if he ever could.

“A child will just hold you down, imagine your life with one for a second because you’re not thinking straight. Never took you as the motherly type, gorgeous. We’re free, why would you want to ruin that by adding trivial baggage in the mix, huh?” he spoke in a hiss as he took a step closer to you.

“Trivial baggage? You know, I don’t give a fuck whether you care or not. I wouldn’t want my child to know that their father is a homicidal maniac, anyway. You’ve always been an asshole, so I don’t know what I was expecting.” you raised your voice, getting caught up in the heat of the moment. He inched closer to you and for a second you thought he was going to lay his hands on you, but he didn’t.

He was so close that his breath was touching your lips, his body pressed against yours, and he uttered, “You’ll come to your senses, consider your options. All it takes is one appointment at the clinic or a few pills and voila!” he snapped his fingers suddenly, “the baby’s gone. Doesn’t sound so difficult, right?”

“I already made my decision, doesn’t matter what you think or want.” you said under your breath, turning away from his direction.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic, the rug rat is mine so I think I have a say. You can brood about it like you usually do, but soon you’ll realize how brainless you were for even considering it.” he replied, shrugging with a bored expression on his face. “Maybe you think you’d be a good mother, one who always makes their child a number one priority but it’s not what you truly desire. You want more out of life than breastfeeding and changing diapers.” he stepped away from you and made his way back to the window. “Should have told mentioned that you were going to drop a bomb on me like that, sadly I must be on my way now, I need to get back to business.” he winked at you playfully.

You turned to look at him and shook your head in disapproval, sighing heavily. There was nothing to say, as usual he wasn’t taking anything seriously. You felt anxious just thinking about what your life would be like in the next few months, it wasn’t going to get any easier and now you had to take care of this baby whose father wanted nothing to do with. Was this ginger good for anything? He brought you nothing but problems the second he entered your life.

“Good, get out. You never fail to disappoint me.” you said in a growl.

“Oh and don’t do anything drastic, like shop for baby powder and cribs.” he added, scoffing.

“Just go, you’re not needed here, for anything.” you called out, walking over to the window to push him down.

“One more thing, your tits are going to sag and they won’t be very fun for fucking, think about all the drawbacks.” he raised a finger to emphasize his point. He hurried out once he realized that you were going to slam the window on his hand and he left chuckling. The sound of his laughter echoed in your ears and you collapsed on the bed, sniffing as you rolled over on your side. You sobbed, thinking about how selfish he was and that he was never around when you needed him most. He knew exactly how to get under your skin without even trying. You couldn’t fathom why you still cared about him, he gave you every reason to hate him most days but still you couldn’t bring yourself to feel that way towards him. You decided that you weren’t going to let him go so easily, you regretted letting him leave because you weren’t finished with what you wanted to say.

You wiped the tears on your face with your hands swiftly and slid off your bed. You weren’t going to lay around and feel sorry for yourself anymore, it was time to find that ginger and say everything that was on your mind. You threw a coat on and dashed out the door. You ventured out to the streets of Gotham and you heard a man crying for help, that’s when you knew what direction to go in. You could hear Jerome cackling and telling jokes to the victim, you rolled your eyes and sighed to yourself, he was such a clown.

You made your way into the alleyway he was in and his grin widened when he saw you, jerking the knife from the older man’s stomach, causing him to drop to the ground.

“What brings you here gorgeous? I have company. I was going to visit you later tonight. You know, I didn’t expect to see you here, this setting doesn’t really suit you.” he said with a wink and he was about to plunge his knife in the man again, but you stomped over to him.

“We’re not done talking, you need to stop leaving when things don’t go your way, grow the fuck up. There’s more important matters than causing mayhem just for the sake of it.” you glared at him as you stood in his way and you wanted to slap his smiling face but you remembered how that went last time.

“What else is there to talk about? Do us both a favor and get rid of it. I think you might need to get your ears checked, doll, don’t make me say it a third time.” he chuckled, taking your wrist in his grasp, holding it tightly. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

“Stop being such an asshole and listen to me. I’m going to the doctor’s for a checkup and I don’t want to hear you whining like a little bitch.” you barked out, your tone was unwavering, standing on your tip toes to meet him at eye level as much as you could. He faked a yawn, waving a hand in front of his face, with a dull expression.

“Tsk tsk, you’re beginning to bore me, princess. You run your mouth a little too much, which is why I like it better when it’s full.” he teased, letting your wrist go and stepping away from you once he saw the man trying to crawl away on the ground.

“Don’t run away just yet, I was still having fun.” he pouted, taking his sweet time walking over to him, because the man wasn’t going anywhere.

You snatched the knife from his hand the second he was distracted, you looked at him with a glower and there was an undying fire in your eyes.

“Ooh, the kitty’s got claws! May I remind you, that’s not a toy. And I don’t need saving from the pregnant damsel, thank you very much.” he jested, not taking you seriously in the slightest. His piercing laugh only egged you on.

You hurried over to the slithering man and jabbed him in the heart suddenly with the sharp blade, making sure that you stuck it in deep, the blood splattering all over your hands.

“You’re so fucking slow.” you growled, pulling the knife out and then tossing it to the floor. Jerome had a look of wonder on his face, he was taken aback from how you got the job done like it was nothing. He started clapping his hands nosily and shouted, “Bravo! Bravo! I didn’t know you had it in you, gorgeous. Guess there’s still a lot I don’t know about you.”

You heard him whistle in approval as you walked away from the crime scene and without turning back, you could practically see his grin as if he was standing right in front of you. You were a little surprised yourself at how minor of an impact murdering someone had on you. Maybe the ginger was rubbing off on you, which was not a pleasant thought. You were furious and he was toying with your emotions as usual, so you reached your limit. You believed that you could do exactly what he could do, even while carrying a child apparently. You knew that what you just did was supposed to bother you, but it didn’t, and that was peculiar, it felt almost satisfying to steal one of Jerome’s victims.

When you made it back home, you spent the rest of the day just lazing around, you felt that empty feeling return. He didn’t come over that night like he said he would. But you knew when you murdered the fidgety man that it left an impression on him, you could see it in his face and how he was more than pleased with your reaction.

Morning came and time was passing by slowly so you were just trying to kill time by watching whatever was on TV. In the middle of a movie you got up to use the bathroom and you pulled your clothes down, sitting on the toilet to take a quick pee. When you looked down, you immediately noticed the dark stains of blood on your panties and you gasped at the sight of it, nearly jumping from joy. You wiped yourself and looked at the blood smeared on the toilet paper for more confirmation that you weren’t pregnant. You flushed it down and skipped to the sink, dancing as you washed your hands.

“I’m not pregnant! Woot!” you said in a singsong voice. “Take that, you fucking lame ass pregnancy test.” you shook your head, that was the last time you were going to use one of those cheap pregnancy tests.

You couldn’t believe how dramatic you were about the whole situation and you realized that the symptoms you had must have been from the stress you were preoccupied with lately. You recently got a new job at the local bar and your secret relationship with Jerome was becoming a little straining. You wished that you would have went to the doctor’s so you could have been aware of this wonderful news sooner but instead you held it off. Once you had your little happy dance all around your house, all you could think about was when you were going to tell Jerome and how relieved he’d be. You hopped on your bed and laid on your stomach, kicking your feet back and forth in the air gleefully, you had never been as happy as you were today about having your period.

You contemplated whether you should call or visit him, but you decided not to. He’d come by eventually, he was never away for long, and you were willing to wait. You went about your days, going to work and trying your best to be as normal as possible, acting as if you never killed anyone that day in the alley. The pregnancy scare sparked something in you, it made you realize that you could handle any obstacle that came your way, and maybe you could be as free as Jerome.

When you came home one night, you collapsed on your bed, just laying there and thinking about the ginger. You whipped your phone out of your pocket, staring at it before you dialed his number and literally seconds later that’s when he climbed up to your window and entered your room. He made a theatrical appearance as usual, bowing before you respectfully. You glanced at him with a bored look, trying to act as if you weren’t excited to see him.

“Hello gorgeous!” he exclaimed with a lopsided grin. You waved at him and then turned away, acting like it wasn’t a big deal that he showed up.

“You know, I’m still in awe of your performance, can’t stop thinking about it. I don’t think I’ve ever been more turned on in my life. Were you trying to prove something?” he asked with a tilt of his head, taking a seat next to you on the bed.

“No, you’re just a slow poke sometimes. The man’s crying and whining vexed me. Why haven’t you come around lately, if you were as turned on as you claim?” you asked and he scooted closer to you.

“Wreaking havoc on the city is full time, you know? Takes more work than you might think. But it looks like my princess wants to learn, huh?” he purred, leaning in to leave wet kisses upon your neck and you giggled softly when he did. “I’ll teach you everything you need to know. I knew you were a special one, gorgeous, you were made for this kind of life.” he nuzzled his face against your neck, covering it in his kisses. You looked back at him with a smile. You were surprised that he didn’t mention anything about the baby because you knew how strongly he was against your decision.

“Um, Jerome.” you started, “I’m not pregnant, false alarm. You would have known if you came around sooner, got my period last week.” you said with a giggle, “Thank God, right?”

You could have sworn that the excitement in his eyes faltered a little and the grin on his face almost completely disappeared.

“That’s a shame, I was just starting to get used to the idea.” he admitted and uttered a low chuckle to himself. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing, you furrowed your eyebrows and scooted even little closer to him.

“Excuse me? Stop messing with me, you kept saying to get rid of ‘it’, remember?” you shot him a dirty look, striking him with your fist in his shoulder.

He only laughed when you did so and he was gazing into your eyes longingly before he spoke again, “Changed my mind, I take back what I said. And I thought you were certain, 'miss-I’m-pregnant-and-I-don’t-care-what-you-think.” he teased.

“I was, the pregnancy test made a mistake. I thought you would be relieved and bouncing off the walls, what is up with you?” you asked, your eyes never leaving his. The ginger never failed to surprise you, but you weren’t expecting this reaction in the slightest.

“Ah, I got to thinking after you disposed of that man in the alley. And then it hit me, we should raise one together. We could raise it to own Gotham, with us, someday. I don’t want my legacy to ever be erased, we’d leave a mark on the city that would spread faster than any virus. What do you say, hm? Do you want to make one?” he grinned, leaning in close to your face. His nose brushing against yours, reaching out to grab your hand in his. You gasped in surprise, you wondered if you were hearing things because he wasn’t sounding like himself. You didn’t think he would ever want a child but then you remembered how he wasn’t going to allow anyone in Gotham to forget his name or what he left behind. He had to leave a mark on the city in every conceivable way.

You found yourself at a lost for words but then you suddenly said, “Are you serious? That’s why you want one? But what about–”

He interrupted you, “Don’t you worry about supporting it, that’s already covered. Ever robbed a bank before?” he looked at you with an even wider grin, cackling, “We could do it together to get the money, and quit that job at the bar, you won’t be needing it anymore.”

“Oh Jerome, you’re out of your mind.” you giggled to yourself with a hand planted on your head, running your fingers through your hair.

“Nah, I’m all there. Let’s do it, gorgeous.” he inched away from your face and lifted your hand up, leaving a quick kiss on it. “Let’s rule Gotham together and raise one to do the same.”

“I would love that. You know what you’re saying, right? You better not be expecting me to be the one who’s always changing the diapers and feeding the baby and making me do everything while you terrorize the city, you have to help.” you replied in a stern tone, there was no way you were going to let him get away with doing whatever he wanted while you stayed at home taking care of one by yourself.

“Blah blah blah, I know what I’m signing up for. Let’s try to make one, now, shall we?” he proposed, letting go of your hand and making his way on top of your body. You looked up at him, there was something different in his eyes, it was somehow softer and tender. You knew how crazy of an idea this was, but you wanted exactly what he did. You couldn’t help but feel proud of yourself for proving how much of an asset you could be to him that day in the alley, you left a strong impression on him that must have changed his mind about the whole baby situation.

“I can’t believe we’re going to do this.” you breathed out as a soft smile formed on your face. “This is insane.”

“That’s exactly how you like it though, isn’t it, gorgeous?” he smiled back. He took hold of your chin and slowly leaned in, pressing his lips against yours. He used just enough pressure of his mouth and he used his other hand to tilt your head to the left for a deeper angle. You moaned low in your throat at the feel of his hand gliding along your jaw and into your hair, grasping the back of your head to hold you in place as he kissed you. He pulled away after a while, his breathing ragged.

You rotated slightly on the bed, turning towards him, inviting him. He put one knee up on the bed, pressing your legs apart. You opened willingly to him and laid back, taking him by the shoulders and pulling him down to you, but he resisted, keeping a teasing distance between you two.

“Patience, princess.” he teased.

You cursed under your breath in annoyance. The confident smirk that crossed his face as he pressed your knees further apart with his and skimmed one hand along the hem of your shirt, made your heart jump and a tendril of heat settled deep in your belly. Teasing fingers caressed up your side and finally he brought his lips back to yours again. You both explored one another, he deepened the kiss, coaxing your lips apart to allow him better access. You two were both gasping for air in moments. He hung suspended over you, propped on one knee, with the other foot still on the floor. You found the hem of his shirt and started touching the smooth surface of his abdomen, lifting it above his head and tossing it aside somewhere.

He brought his other leg up onto the bed and lowered his hips, stopping just before settling over yours, savoring the excitement of the near touch. He kept his eyes glued to yours as he lowered the final inch and pressed his already throbbing length into the cradling embrace of your hips. He settled perfectly into the shape of your body. You moaned and adjusted beneath him, seeking the heat of his body on yours, and he certainly did not disappoint. He thrust against you, deliberately pressing his hardened length against your core, making you moan in satisfaction. But you both wanted more and suddenly you were both desperate for more skin, more contact. He ran his hands down the length of your body, brushing the sides of your breasts, down your side, along your ship, to your knee, where he stopped and began retracing his path. He barely grazed past between your thighs, where you craved his touch the most, he goes up your stomach and under your shirt, finding that you wore nothing underneath it. He cups your left breast and starts pinching your nipple between his thumb and fore finger.

You gasped and raised your hips, pressing into the deliciously hard ridge of his erection, and he smirked as he recaptured your kiss-swollen mouth. He began kissing his way down your jaw, marking each new bit of skin as his. He released your nipple to grab hold of your thin shirt and pulled it up, exposing your soft skin. You blushed a light shade of pink under his watchful stare. He leaned in and took one tight peak into his hot mouth. He sucked on the rosy tip and reveled in the sounds you emitted.

“Oh, I’ll never get tired of that sound.” he said in a gravelly tone which drove your arousal even higher.

You dug your fingers into his scalp and dragged his mouth down to your other other breast. To your greatest satisfaction, you felt him graze your nipple with his teeth, knowing exactly what you wanted. He was driving you wild. You reached down to undo your pants, finger fumbling in your passion-dazed state. He chuckled and brushed your clumsy fingers aside with his dexterous ones, making quick work of your pants and throwing it on the floor. He leaned in and began kissing each and every bit of your flesh, working his way up your inner thigh and across your chest. You writhed and moaned under his touch, his mouth was ecstasy. He slid up your body, once again thrusting his still clothed member in between your thighs, driven by your need as much as his own.

You yanked on your shirt, roughly tearing it over your head so that you were finally able to revel in the feel of his chest pressed against yours. You tried to reach down for the waist band of his pants, but he grasped your hands in one of his and trapped them up above your head.

“Nuh-uh, I’m not done with you yet, princess.” he growled, making you shiver with anticipation. “Now be a good girl and keep your hands right there.”

You felt him press your hands down into the mattress and the only response you could manage through the fog of desire was a slight nod. He was nuzzling along your hip bone, blowing cool air across your stomach, sending tingles of flame dancing down your spine. He took your knees in each hand and spread them wide, settling between them. You started to feel your heart slamming into your chest as his long fingers found your dripping wet covered center. He didn’t hesitate to tug your panties down with his teeth, pulling it down painstakingly slow just to tease you and make you want him even more. He eyed you the whole time until he ripped it off with his hand once it reached your ankles.

“Already so wet for me, huh, gorgeous? No surprise there.” he teased, pressing feather light kisses against your thigh, inching closer.

After what felt like an eternity of teasing, he stroked along your slick entrance. You cried his name out loudly, the world slipping away as he pressed his tongue against your clit, spreading your juices with his agile fingers. You dug your fingers into the pillow above you to keep from reaching out to him.

Your entire world consisted of the red head and his smooth tongue and skilled fingers. He was quickly driving you towards the cliff’s edge, then he slid one finger knuckle-deep into your entrance, and wrapped his lips around your clit. You felt your climax build at a swift and forceful speed, spiraling through your core and spreading out to your limbs. He turned his wrist, adjusting the angle and sliding in a second finger, stroking every inch of your inner walls. He hummed hungrily at the sounds you were making, causing you to squirm under his touch. You were coming undone, throwing your head back against the soft fabric of your pillow, wishing you had something to hold onto as his tongue swayed against your quivering clit.

You incoherently shouted what could have been his name amidst a string of curses, coming hard around his fingers and drenching his chin with your wetness.

“Oh god, I…” you mumbled, drifting slowly back to earth, and you closed your thighs together tightly.

He chuckled as he came up over you to look into your dazed and heavily lidded eyes. He wiped his chin and the specks you left on his face, covering his fingers in it and then suddenly popping one of them in your mouth.

“Such a good girl, always tasting yourself.” he smirked as you drank it up, pulling your mouth away from it once you finished. He lifted his hand up to his lips, sucking on each finger to get every bit of your wetness, catching every drip, and he growled quietly to himself as he did. You panted breathlessly, your shoulders heaving as you watched him.

“Are you ready for me now, princess?” he asked, quirking up one taunting eyebrow at you. You swallowed thickly and nodded your head in anticipation.

You reached up to rid him of his pants and boxers, his stiff erection bouncing free against his tight stomach. He sighed contentedly, his grin widening as you stared at him, encouraging you to look your fill which you did. You eagerly wrapped one hand around his length, stroking it vigorously, testing different pressures and speeds, watching his every reaction and storing the information away for later, noting what made his breathing shallow and what made his toes curl. He suddenly stopped you by grabbing your hand, stilling the expert motions that were driving him wild, he looked into your eyes lustfully and said, “You need to stop doing that and open your legs wide for me, doll. I’ve been waiting all day to fuck you.”

You smiled innocently, gave one last squeeze, and regretfully pulled away from him. He felt heavy and thick and velvety in your hand and you couldn’t wait to feel him inside of you, filling you up the way you so desperately wanted. He grabbed your waist with one hand, lacing the fingers of his other hand into your hair. He pulled you close, capturing your mouth, and pressing his hips into yours at the same time. He licked into your mouth as he cradled the back of your head. He kissed you with single-minded determination, each press and slide of his lips over yours slow and heady. Your hands wandered freely over his chest and back, trying to map the hills and valleys of his body by touch. His skin was smooth and warm under your fingers. You trailed them down over his abs and smiled against his lips at his sharp inhale. His hard member was jutting against your stomach and he pushed your knees apart, settling between them and holding himself just above your wet folds. He pressed into you, so agonizingly slow. You hooked a leg over his waist and thrust back against him, crying softly once he was fully inside of you.

“You’re so fucking tight, you’ve missed me, haven’t you?” he said with a smug smirk and he hiked your leg up over his shoulder. Then he pulled out of you almost all the way before driving back into you. The new angle and the force of his thrust had you seeing stars.

“Oh yes, I’ve missed you so much!” you managed to cry out. His smirk was far too self-congratulatory and you leaned up to kiss the look off his face. You met him thrust for thrust and at this angle, he hit your g-spot on every stroke which made you moan his name out louder. Your kisses turned sloppy and distracted, your leg trembled around him and your hands clutched at his back, scratching them as you held on.

He gave you one last biting kiss, before pulling back, his rhythm faltering while he readjusted the position. He braced one hand on the bed next to you and let your leg fall to the side as he brought his other hand to your clit. Your chest heaved with the effort to just breathe while he thrust into you. He rubbed tight circles on your clit, with a slow and steady pace. You felt pinned there by his dark-eyed stare, the heat in his gaze intense and unwavering. Your eyes slid shut practically in defense, too overwhelmed by the feeling of your body spiraling closer and closer to orgasm to deal with the way he was looking at you.

“No, no. Open your eyes, Y/N, and look at me.” he ordered.

You groaned, your hands twisting in the comforter, but you complied, your eyes fluttering open and meeting his. His mouth was wet and red from all your kisses. You desperately wanted to feel his lips on yours again, but you couldn’t reach up to connect them without messing up the rhythm. You bit down on your bottom lip instead. You were close, so close.

“Come on, Y/N. Come for me.” he urged in a husky voice.

His rolled his hips against yours slowly, never losing his tempo. Almost as if you were waiting for the command, you came, his name on your lips and your entire body shaking with the force of it. He cupped your face in his hand and kissed you while you came down, and then with a few more fast and slow thrusts into you, he was coming too. He spilled his hot cum inside of you, filling you up completely. His breath rushed out harshly against your lips and you brushed his messy hair back from his sweaty temple, your fingers carding through his hair while he calmed down. He kissed you one more time before pulling out of you slowly.

He collapsed on the bed, exhausted and sated, careful to nuzzle into your side, rather than crushing you with his weight. He pressed a gentle kiss into the throbbing pulse of your neck, and you sighed in contentment.

“You’re really somethin’ special, Y/N, didn’t think I’d ever be trying to knock a girl up until you came around.” he remarked with a smile.

“I’m still surprised, and I guess that brings literal meaning to when I call you daddy.” you said with a soft giggle.

“Exactly. Gotham hasn’t seen anything yet, they have no idea what’s going to hit them next.” he chuckled darkly and you looked back at him with a wide smile, laughing with him.


End file.
